Zemsta starego kapelusza
by Neonika
Summary: McGonagall musi przygotować Tiarę do ceremonii Przydziału. Wszyscy nauczyciele okazują z tego powodu strach i/lub współczucie, czego Minerwa nie może zrozumieć - do czasu, kiedy Tiara okazuje się nie być miłym, starym, zwykłym przedmiotem...


**Autor prompta:** My-chan

 **Treść prompta:**

Temat: Jak wygląda życie Tiary Przydziału  
Pairing/Postaci: nauczyciel (preferowana Minerwa McGonagall, ale może być każdy inny), Tiara Przydziału  
Dodatkowe wymagania: Zbliża się koniec wakacji. Przygotowania do Uczty Powitalnej idą pełną parą. Hogwart szykuje się na przyjęcie uczniów. Czas najwyższy na odkurzenie Tiary Przydziału. Biedny ochotnik, który ma tego dokonać. No bo spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: stary, gadający kapelusz ma już swoje lata i jak każdy wiekowy... przedmiot ma dużo do powiedzenia. I dodajcie do tego jeszcze fakt, że może się wypowiedzieć raz do roku... Wyobraźcie sobie, co musi przechodzić biedny ochotnik, który wyciąga ją, żeby przygotować do Ceremonii Przydziału...

 **Beta:** SzmaragDrac 3

 **Autor tekstu:** Eti aka Neonika

* * *

 **Zemsta starego kapelusza**

* * *

– Minerwo, teraz twoja kolej.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę i obdarzyła niechętnym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a. Co roku jedno z sierpniowych zebrań przebiegało w taki sam sposób i nauczycielka zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę nie mogli darować sobie tego specyficznego rytuału. Znała na pamięć zarówno wypowiedzi dyrektora oraz własne argumenty, jak i wynik tej corocznej dyskusji, więc – sądziła – Albus, jak ekscentryczny by nie był, także wiedział, że nic się nie zmieni. Widocznie jednak ich mała ceremonia sprawiała mu przyjemność, gdyż niezmiennie podejmował ten temat.

– Przykro mi, Albusie, ale nie mam na to czasu – wyrecytowała machinalnie swoją kwestię. – O czym zresztą doskonale wiesz – dodała w przypływie kreatywności.

Dyrektor uniósł brwi. McGonagall uznała, że to reakcja na małą zmianę w ich corocznym repertuarze i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do kolegów po fachu, jednak po chwili mina jej zrzedła – Dumbledore, zamiast tradycyjnie skinąć głową i oddelegować do przygotowania Tiary Przydziału innego nauczyciela, westchnął ciężko i posłał Minerwie stanowcze spojrzenie.

– Jestem pewien, że możesz poświęcić jeden wieczór na to zadanie, moja droga – oznajmił Albus. – Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, pomyślałbym, że migasz się od obowiązków – dorzucił figlarnym tonem.

McGonagall sapnęła oburzona i zmobilizowała swoją całą silną wolę, by powstrzymać się od odpowiedzi. Zbyt szanowała Albusa, by wypomnieć, że jego jedyną pracą papierkową było wypełnianie formularzy zamówień cukierków. Posłała jednak przełożonemu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. Ostatecznie mógłby pamiętać, kto bez słowa skargi przejął jego obowiązki.

– Minerwo, rzucenie kilku czyszczących zaklęć i odnowienie tych konserwujących nie zajmie ci wiele czasu – kontynuował Dumbledore, widząc, że nauczycielka nie zamierza odpowiedzieć. – Argus przyniesie Tiarę i na pewno chętnie ci pomoże.

– Zwłaszcza z tymi zaklęciami – prychnęła pod nosem McGonagall, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Dyrektor spojrzał na koleżankę z wyrzutem, który zwiększył się wyraźnie, gdy dziwne kaszlnięcia przerodziły się w tubalny śmiech pani Hooch.

– Przepraszam, dyrektorze – wystękała po chwili nauczycielka latania. – Po prostu… e…

– Och, Rolandzie przypomniał się na pewno dowcip, który opowiadałam jej wczoraj – pospieszyła koleżance na ratunek McGonagall.

– Tak? A może zechcesz się nim podzielić? – spytał jedwabistym głosem Snape, posyłając Minerwie złośliwe spojrzenie.

– Ale…

– Tak, tak, Minerwo, chętnie posłuchamy – zachęcił dobrotliwie Dumbledore. Był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na zebraniu, która uwierzyła, że pani Hooch nie natrząsała się z woźnego.

McGonagall posłała Snape'owi miażdżące spojrzenie, uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Jak sobie życzycie – powiedziała z nienaganną uprzejmością. – Lecą dwa hipogryfy, lecą i jeden z nich przeżywa orgazm. Znasz to, Severusie?

– Nie.

– Żałuj, fantastyczne uczucie – odparła triumfalnie McGonagall.

Dookoła stołu rozległy się chichoty spowodowane głównie nieco ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy mistrza eliksirów, jednak chwilę później dyrektor uniósł dłoń, przerywając oznaki rozbawienia.

– Dobrze, w takim razie myślę, że na dzisiaj kończymy. Minerwo, wyślę Argusa do ciebie po kolacji, bądź w swoich kwaterach, proszę.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta i skinęła sztywno głową. Severus spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym współczuciem. Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. _To zły znak_ , pomyślała. Severus nigdy nie spojrzałby na nikogo ze współczuciem, choćby miało go to zabić. Severus nawet _nie wiedział_ , co to współczucie. Zwłaszcza od kiedy dowiedział się, że Hagridowi udało się w końcu dostarczyć list Potterowi, co oznaczało, że Potter jednak pojawi się od września w szkole. McGonagall zadrżała. Współczujące spojrzenie Severusa musiało oznaczać coś potwornego.

* * *

Czekając na Filcha, McGonagall czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Nie to, że była zdenerwowana, ale… tak, trochę zaniepokojona. I zirytowana. Nie dość, że podczas kolacji wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią z minami właścicieli zakładów pogrzebowych „Ostatnie pożegnanie", to jeszcze Flitwick, Sprout i Sinistra pytali kolejno, czy „naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie poszła w ciągu roku porozmawiać z Tiarą". No nie, nie poszła. Kiedy w końcu doprowadzona do ostateczności warknęła, że nie i to nie tylko w ciągu roku, ale nigdy, bo nie ma w zwyczaju odwiedzać przedmiotów, Flitwick kwiknął i spadł z krzesła, Vector przeżegnała się, a Kettleburn oblał się sokiem dyniowym i wbił w nią pełne rozpaczy spojrzenie. I nawet poszukiwania rozsądku u Snape'a zawiodły – bo gdy Minerwa zerknęła na niego, oczekując tradycyjnego spojrzenia wyrażającego politowanie, napotkała – znowu! – ten pełen współczucia wzrok, który powodował u niej gęsią skórkę.

– Świetnie – warknęła wtedy. – Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w tym wariactwie! – oznajmiła i po prostu opuściła Wielką Salę.

I gdyby na tym stanęło, Minerwa może zbyłaby wzruszeniem ramion zachowanie kolegów, zakładając, że chcą jej zrobić głupi dowcip. Jednak kiedy na korytarzu wpadła na Trelawney, która niespotykanie bystrym spojrzeniem otaksowała wicedyrektorkę i spytała, kiedy ta ostatni raz odwiedzała Tiarę, McGonagall jęknęła i zwyczajnie uciekła do swoich kwater. Coś było nie tak. Trelawney nie brałaby udziału w jakimś grupowym kawale. Na Merlina, Trelawney nie brała nawet udziału w posiłkach!

W końcu, po półgodzinie wydającej się Minerwie wiecznością, w drzwiach stanął Filch dzierżący w rękach tacę, na której spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. McGonagall, ku jej własnemu rozdrażnieniu, przeszedł dreszcz. Otrząsnęła się jednak szybko, wysunęła brodę, chcąc dodać sobie animuszu, i wskazała Argusowi stolik.

– Połóż ją tutaj, proszę.

Woźny skinął głową i posłusznie wypełnił polecenie nauczycielki.

– A taca? Po…

– Dobry wieczór – rozległ się skrzekliwy głos, niewątpliwie należący do starego kapelusza.

Minerwa uniosła brwi.

– Tak, witaj – mruknęła machinalnie i spojrzała na Filcha. – Dlaczego przyniosłeś ją na…

– Dobry wieczór – powtórzyła Tiara z naciskiem.

McGonagall prychnęła tylko w odpowiedzi i ponownie przeniosła swoją uwagę na Argusa.

– Dobry-na-wielkiego-cholera-jasna-Grodryka-wieczór! – wrzasnęła Tiara tak, że Minerwa aż podskoczyła.

– Przeszkadzasz – oznajmiła zwiastującym zawsze kłopoty uczniom głosem.

– Nauczycielka mówi o mnie? – syknęła Tiara zdecydowanie po ślizgońsku. – Niech nauczycielka uważa, bo jeszcze może ją spotkać przykra niespodzianka, jeśli nauczycielka nie zacznie się zachowywać.

Minerwa spojrzała z uwagą na Tiarę. To tego bali się jej koledzy? Jakichś idiotycznych gróźb starego kapelusza? No doprawdy… McGonagall wzruszyła ramionami, postanawiając zignorować rozkapryszony przedmiot. Odesłała woźnego, wyczarowała kilka kul światła wokół Tiary i zaczęła bezceremonialnie przesuwać palcami wzdłuż szwów, rzucając zaklęcia szyjące tam, gdzie nici były wyprute.

– Co nauczycielka wyprawia, naprawdę jest tak ograniczona?! To moje usta, tego się nie zszywa! – rozległ się wściekły krzyk Tiary, kiedy Minerwa zabrała się do wyjątkowo obszernego rozdarcia.

– Zaszycie ich do jutra nie przyniosłoby wiele złego – mruknęła McGonagall, ale posłusznie zostawiła szparę, która zasklepiła się, gdy tylko Tiara ucichła. – Dlaczego właściwie mówisz w tak idiotyczny sposób?

– Bo nauczycielka jest idiotyczna. Nie odwiedzała – wyjaśnił nadąsany kapelusz. – Nie przychodziła. Nie rozmawiała. I teraz też niemiła!

– Mhm.

– Z innymi rozmawiam normalnie! A można by pomyśleć, że nauczycielka, skoro jest Opiekunką Gryffindoru, będzie odnosić się z szacunkiem do spuścizny Godryka!

– Oczywiście. Wybacz mi, o spuścizno Godryka – odezwała się kpiąco Minerwa. – Ale teraz muszę odwrócić cię na lewą stronę.

Tiarze zdecydowanie się to nie spodobało.

– O tempora, o mores! – krzyknęła oburzona. – Gdzie nauczycielka wtyka te łapy? Bezeceństwo!

McGonagall zadrżały nozdrza, ale poza tym nie okazała w żaden sposób, że dotarły do niej słowa kapelusza. Skrupulatnie sprawdzała materiał, ignorując narastające sarkanie.

Nagle Tiara wierzgnęła tak, że aż wypadła z rąk Minerwy.

– No, co nauczycielka wyprawia? Gdzie dźga tym patykiem?! Niech uważa, ta łatka jest bardzo wrażliwym punktem!

McGonagall westchnęła ciężko.

– A. Skąd. Ja. Miałam. To. Wiedzieć? – wycedziła z zaciśniętymi zębami, modląc się o cierpliwość.

– Jakby mnie odwiedzała, to by wiedziała!

Modły nie zostały wysłuchane. Minerwa podniosła Tiarę i potrząsnęła nią energicznie.

– Słuchaj no, ty archaiczny fragmencie męskiej garderoby! – warknęła tak, że Snape byłby z niej dumny. – Rozlatujesz się i jeśli nie przestaniesz pleść bzdur, to rozlecisz się do końca, bo ja ci w tym pomogę. Czy to jasne?

– Nie. Teraz nauczycielka posłucha – syknęła Tiara z ironicznym wyrazem rozdarcia. – Jeżeli nauczycielka nie zacznie się zachowywać przyzwoicie, to nie będzie żadnej ceremonii Przydziału. I nauczycielka będzie musiała się wytłumaczyć dyrektorowi, z jakiego powodu. Czy to jasne?

* * *

Gdyby trzy godziny później ktoś zajrzał do kwater McGonagall, zobaczyłby szarą pręgowaną kotkę, która próbowała złapać nitkę zwisającą ze starego kapelusza.

– Wyżej! Już prawie się nauczycielce udało! – zagrzewała do boju Tiara, moszcząc się wygodniej na parapecie.

Kotka skomentowała nakaz żałosnym miauknięciem i ponownie podskoczyła, starając się łapkami dosięgnąć nici. Kapelusz jednak w odpowiednim momencie uniósł nieco swoje rondo i kolejna próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem.

– Już nie mogę – wydyszała Minerwa, wróciwszy do ludzkiej postaci. Padła zmęczona na dywanik i drżącymi rękami próbowała przygładzić włosy. Tiara przyglądała się temu z satysfakcją.

– Ach, wiek już nie ten, kondycja nie ta… - oznajmiła z podejrzaną uprzejmością w głosie. – A pamiętam, jak chyżo niegdyś nauczycielka wbiegała do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, kiedy sądziła, że nikt nie patrzy…

– S-słucham?

– A tak, lata temu, w początkach kariery nauczycielki. Myślała, że może tak sobie wpadać i…

– Milcz!

– I wtulać się w szaty Albusa niezauważona? I grzeczniej, nauczycielka pamięta o ceremonii, prawda?

Minerwa przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Nie wiedziała, co byłoby gorsze. Tłumaczenie się Albusowi z odwołanej ceremonii Przydziału czy wyjawienie mu swego młodzieńczego zadurzenia. W kontekście tego, co wyznał jej później odnośnie swojej znajomości z Gellertem Grindelwaldem, jej kobieca duma ucierpiałaby bardziej przy tym drugim. Zmarnować sześć lat na wzdychanie do kogoś, kto… kto… McGonagall nie wiedziała nawet, jak to określić. Oczywiście jej skrywany afekt należał do przeszłości, a z Albusem łączyła ją – przynajmniej obecnie – czysta przyjaźń i bezwarunkowe oddanie, ale i tak z lekkim niesmakiem myślała o tamtym uczuciu. Czyż mogłaby istnieć bardziej żałosna historia miłosna niż zakochanie się w osobie o odmiennej orientacji i pracowanie z nią? _A tak, mogłaby_ , pomyślała nagle Minerwa z mściwością, którą zadziwiła ją samą. _Zakochanie się w osobie tej samej orientacji, ale przeciwnych przekonaniach politycznych, pokonanie jej w historycznej wagi pojedynku i zesłanie do Nurmengardu._

– Czy nauczycielka mnie w ogóle słucha?! – Piskliwy głosik Tiary wyrwał McGonagall z zamyślenia. – Będziemy rozmawiać. Teraz.

Minerwa przezornie nie okazała zadowolenia. Wszystko było lepsze niż prezentacja kocich zachowań w animagicznej formie. _Lepiej nie kusić tego starego paskudztwa zbytnim entuzjazmem_ , pomyślała, patrząc ponuro w kąt pokoju. Naprawdę wystarczy, że będzie musiała sprawić sobie nowy komplet szat, skoro jeden z dotychczasowych stanowił obecnie zgrabną kuwetę.

– Nie cieszy się nauczycielka? – spytała Tiara przymilnym głosem, co tylko wzmogło niepokój McGonagall. – A ja się cieszę. Nauczycielka usiądzie i napije się herbatki. Myśli, że ktokolwiek przychodzi do mnie porozmawiać?

– Po tym, co pokazałaś dzisiaj, uznałabym to za objaw szaleństwa – oznajmiła sucho Minerwa.

– Och, nie, nie. Inni nauczyciele przychodzą. I są mili. Dużo milsi od nauczycielki. Tak mili, że do niektórych mówię nawet po imieniu.

– Cóż za zaszczyt.

– Nauczycielka niech nie będzie taka sceptyczna. Też będzie miła i też będzie mnie odwiedzać. Inaczej mogłoby mi się coś wymsknąć przy innych na… różne tematy. A tego nauczycielka by nie chciała, prawda?

McGonagall zrobiła szybki rachunek sumienia. Czy Tiara mogła wiedzieć o czymś poza jej sercowymi kłopotami sprzed lat? Czy działo się coś jeszcze w gabinecie Dumbledore'a? Kiedy nie mogła przypomnieć sobie żadnych innych wstydliwych momentów i zaczęła rozważać, czy przypadkiem nie lepiej by było przyznać się wszystkim do starej miłości, by wytrącić kapeluszowi argumenty, Tiara odezwała się:

– Wiem dobrze, o czym nauczycielka myśli. Ale niech się nie obawia, wszyscy w końcu zaczynają mnie odwiedzać… Wszyscy – oznajmiła z groźbą w głosie.

– Już widzę, jak Severus biega na pogawędki z ubraniami…

– Och, Severus, przemiły młodzieniec, przemiły!

Minerwa zakrztusiła się herbatą. _Severus. Młodzieniec. Przemiły. Na Merlina, przemiły!_

– On jest akurat jednym z najczęstszych gości. Widać szczególnie zależy mu na jego malutkim sekreciku – wyjaśniła z pewną złośliwością Tiara.

– A skąd ty znasz… sekreciki Severusa? – McGonagall wbrew sobie poczuła zainteresowanie.

– A siedziało się całymi latami w gabinecie dyrektora, siedziało samotnie – siąpnęła nosem Tiara, a raczej po prostu wydała z siebie podobny dźwięk – To i przyglądało się wszystkiemu, co się działo. I – dodała nagle zupełnie innym tonem – niejedno się widziało. Oj, niejedno…

Minerwa z niepokojem przyjrzała się Tiarze. Nie podobał jej się ten ton. Wbrew jej wcześniejszym założeniom artefakt wcale nie był niegroźny. Przez te wszystkie lata musiał nauczyć się wiele o ludzkiej naturze i teraz skwapliwie wykorzystywał tę wiedzę do własnych celów. A na im bardziej usatysfakcjonowany brzmiał, tym gorzej dla… cóż, dla wszystkich poza nim samym.

– Chciałaś rozmawiać. To może zdradzisz mi tajemnicę Severusa? – spytała po chwili ciszy McGonagall. Starała się zachować niewinny ton, ale nie na wiele to się zdało.

– A to naprawdę nauczycielka głupia taka czy tylko udaje? Naprawdę, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nauczycielka jest Opiekunką Gryffindoru. Toż to hańba dla tak zacnego domu! Severus przychodzi, rozmawia, więc jego sekrety bezpieczne!

– Co ty masz z tym przychodzeniem? Przecież Albus codziennie siedzi w gabinecie, nie jesteś sama.

– Albus – prychnęła Tiara. – Albus jest najgorszy ze wszystkich. No, może tylko nauczycielka gorsza.

Minerwa wytrzeszczyła oczy. Tego się nie spodziewała. Oczywiście nie wszyscy lubili Dumbledore'a, ale jego tolerancyjność i walka o równość wszystkiego, czego się dało, sprawiały, że właściwie wszystkie stworzenia myślące-a-nie-do-końca-ludzkie bardzo go ceniły, a McGonagall zaliczała Tiarę do tej właśnie grupy.

– Więc nie rozmawiasz z Albusem? Dlaczego?

– Nauczycielka była przydzielana. Pamięta nauczycielka moją piosenkę z tamtego roku? Nie może pamiętać. A wie nauczycielka dlaczego? BO DOPIERO DUMBLEDORE, GDY ZOSTAŁ DYREKTOREM, KAZAŁ UKŁADAĆ MI TE BEZNADZIEJNE PIOSENKI O DOMACH! Czy nauczycielka wyobraża sobie, co to znaczy rok w rok układać ten sam tekst innymi słowami? I śpiewać?! Ja nie jestem stworzona do publicznych występów, ja mam tremę! Dawniej tak nie było. Było porządniej. Lepiej! Dyrektorzy krótko przedstawiali cechy domów, a ja przydzielałam! Ale nie… Przyszedł Dumbledore i zaraz zmiany wprowadzać zaczął! „Muzyka jest piękniejsza niż magia", mawiał! „Muzyka jest wyrazem duszy"! A JA NIE MAM DUSZY I NIE CZUJĘ POTRZEBY WYRAŻANIA NICZEGO! Ale oczywiście nikt mnie o zdanie zapytać nie raczył!

Kiedy Tiara przerwała jakby na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, McGonagall przyjrzała jej się zdumiona. Owszem, pamiętała, że wcześniej Tiara nie śpiewała piosenek, ale myślała, że to jej własne urozmaicenie. _W końcu kto by zabraniał jedynej radości w ży… ee… istnieniu starego kapelusza_ , pomyślała sarkastycznie. _Zwłaszcza tak wygadanego starego kapelusza._

– Więc to wszystko przez piosenkę? – spytała ostrożnie, kiedy Tiara nie kwapiła się do kontynuowania wątku. – Dlatego z nim nie rozmawiasz i każesz przychodzić innym?

– Nie – mruknął obrażonym głosikiem kapelusz. – Ja bym wybaczyła, ja wielkoduszna jestem, pogodziłabym się z tym. I bym rozmawiała. Ale Albus zawsze mówi, że jest zajęty.

– Jest dyrektorem, pewnie tak… - próbowała bronić przełożonego McGonagall.

– Dyrektorem, dyrektorem! Gówno, a nie dyrektorem! Za przeproszeniem, oczywiście. – Tiara skłoniła swój czubek z galanterią. – Dla Fawkesa zawsze ma czas! Tu przysmaczek, tu podrapać po główce, tu co słychać, och, mój przyjacielu, zrób coś, przemiana, źle wyglądasz, przyjacielu, och, biedactwo, och, mój drogi! A starą Tiarą nikt się nie przejmuje! Niech piosenki śpiewa, uczniów przydziela i cicho siedzi! Tylko do tego jestem potrzebna!

Minerwa wolała się nie wyrywać z odpowiedzią, że tak, że ona też tak uważa, że w gruncie rzeczy tylko do tego, więc profilaktycznie siedziała cicho.

– Nauczycielka pewnie myśli, że jestem żałosna – miauknęła nagle Tiara, zadziwiająco szybko zmieniając nastrój i nastawienie. – Nieważne, niech nauczycielka mi coś opowie. Coś interesującego.

– A nie myślałaś, żeby trochę hm… zmienić sposób bycia? Może wtedy ludzie chętniej by z tobą rozmawiali…

– To nie jest opowieść – prychnęła Tiara, podnosząc rondo obronnym gestem. – Nie prosiłam nauczycielki o radę, tylko o opowieść!

– Po prostu jesteś nieco… neurotyczna. Jesteś pewna, że Salazar przy tobie nie majstrował?

– O diagnozę też nie prosiłam! Psycholog od siedmiu boleści! Nauczycielka niech lepiej sobie przypomni, co sama próbowała majstrować przy pani Norris, jak wypiła za dużo i łaziła po zamku jako kot!

McGonagall spłonęła rumieńcem. Jeśli to była kolejna rzecz, o której Tiara się jakimś sposobem dowiedziała, to może już sobie szukać sympatycznej chatki gdzieś daleko… Najlepiej na Madagaskarze.

– No i co? Nauczycielka milczy? Już się nie wymądrza? Ciekawe, jakie _rady_ i jaką _diagnozę_ postawiliby koledzy nauczycielki, gdyby o tym usłyszeli…

– Słuchaj no, ty… ty…! Jeżeli wspomnisz o tym komukolwiek… kiedykolwiek… to przysięgam, kupię proszek do prania i wypiorę cię w mugolskiej pralce! A później wszystkie rozdarcia pozszywam zwykłą igłą! Czy to jest jasne?!

Tiara zadrżała.

– Pożałuje tego nauczycielka. Pożałuje.

* * *

Następnego dnia McGonagall czuła się o wiele lepiej. Z dala od Tiary wrócił jej spokój ducha i uznała, że ta będzie milczeć w obawie przed praniem. Wprowadziwszy uczniów do Wielkiej Sali, Minerwa zmierzyła pełnym politowania wzrokiem pozostałych członków grona pedagogicznego. Biedni spełniali wszystkie zachcianki Tiary, a wystarczyło jej czymś zagrozić. Teraz obie miały się w szachu, więc nie było powodów do niepokoju. Równowaga.

Kiedy rozpoczęła się ceremonia, Minerwa nadal roztrząsała wczorajszą rozmowę i między wyczytywaniem nazwisk spoglądała na Tiarę z jawną kpiną. _Po tylu latach w końcu została wykiwana_ , myślała z satysfakcją (do której nie przyznałaby się nikomu – no bo litości, wygrane starcie z… kapeluszem?).

– Longbottom Neville – wyczytała kolejne nazwisko z listy i uśmiechnęła się smutno na wspomnienie rodziców chłopca, który – swoją drogą – wydawał się ich zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Potknął się po drodze do stołka i o mało z niego nie spadł podczas siadania. _Hufflepuff jak nic_ , stwierdziła w duchu McGonagall.

Kiedy Longbottomowi udało się już wetknąć Tiarę na głowę, ta odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Minerwy tak, że aż opadła chłopcu po sam nos. McGonagall przełknęła głośno ślinę, widząc, jak Tiara wykrzywia się złośliwie. Nagle przypomniała sobie jej wczorajsze słowa, że „jeszcze pożałuje". _Nie… To nie może być to_ , uspokajała sama siebie, patrząc z coraz większym niepokojem na jadowity grymas kapelusza.

– Gryffindor! – krzyknęła Tiara.

McGonagall zamarła. Nie zareagowała nawet wtedy, gdy Longbottom pobiegł do stołu Gryfonów wciąż z kapeluszem na głowie. Tiara zasalutowała jej złośliwie swoim czubkiem.


End file.
